Tallest Dream Come True
by TUFF Agent Maria
Summary: MariaXRed and so much more


A little Smeet fell down the delivery shoot and landed upside down in the download chair. It flopped from the chair to the floor. Two robot arms shot towards the child Irken with a Pak. It shot right into her back. "Welcome to life, little Smeet." An electronic voice says. The Smeet stood up, very wobbly. It was gently lifted into the download chair. "Now," Continued the electronic voice. "You shall be filled with all Irken knowledge!" Two plugs unleashed into its Pak. "The download is complete! Identify yourself." "I am Invader Tenn." Invader Tenn walked out bravely and walked into a room full of small Smeets just like herself.

She took her place next to two young Irkens, both of them tall, and intelligent. Tenn stood by them and peeked over to see what they were talking about. They seemed to be jabbering with a small Smeet, much, much smaller than them. Tenn poked them. The two tall Smeets turned around. "Hi, I'm Tenn." Tenn said with a smile. "Hi, um, I'm Red." Red said. "I'm Purple!" Purple butted in. "Who's the little one?" Tenn asked, pointing at the small Irken. The Smeet noticed him being needed, and jumped right in. "I'm Invader Zim!" Zim said. "Yes. He's the most destructive Irken alive." Red quickly remarked. Zim put on the most innocent smile he could and backed up, putting his hands behind his back. "Well, it was great meeting you, but" Tenn ran off without finishing her sentence.

She ran into a Smeet, about the size of her. "Hi, I'm Tenn!" Tenn said, with a smile. The Smeet turned around. "Hi, I'm Maria." Maria said, with a gleam. "And this is my friend." Maria said, pointing at the one next to her. "Hi. I'm Zara!" Zara exploded with excitement. "So, do you guys know them?" Tenn asked, pointing over at the three Smeets she had just spoken to. "Those two? In my opinion, their just plain weird, but that's just me." Maria pulled out a journal. "If you need me, I'll be sketching." Maria sat and started drawing. Zara sat next to her, criss-crossed. Tenn sat down also next to Maria. Tenn was very tired, and started leaning on Maria. She instantly fell asleep on Maria's shoulder. Maria looked down on the adorable sleeping Smeet on her shoulder. Maria just went back to drawing silently, which is very strange for her. Maria's is normally very cruel.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Maria yelled, accidently waking up Tenn. "What?" Tenn questioned. Maria pointed to two little Smeets sneaking into some sort of hatch. Maria quickly grabbed Tenn and Zara's Paks, and dragged them toward the two Smeets. She dropped them at the two Irken children. Maria had noticed as they got closer that one of these Irkens was Invader Zim. "I'm sorry Zim, but move away from the hatch, type, thingy." Zim turned around to notice Maria and the other two. Zim knew Maria the best. "Maria, it's been ten years since I was born, and I'm sick of being in the education plug! So I and Skoodge are leaving now!" Maria knew Skoodge too. She almost knew all the Irkens in the education plug. Tenn obviously didn't know Skoodge, since she was just born. She looked over Maria's shoulder and saw a small adorable, wide-eyed Smeet next to Zim. Zim climbed into the small space along side with Skoodge. Maria, followed by Tenn and Zara, climbed in to catch them. Suddenly they were stopped by the security guards. "I what is your business in here Maria?" Maria explained that two Smeets had run off into here, and she was trying to catch them. The guard commanded Maria to go back and that he'd take care of it. Maria quickly slid down the hatch and accidently slid into Red and Purple.

Maria accidently slid into them with their backs turned, making Red and Purple bonk into the railing of the middle of the education plug, making them almost fall to their death. A security had heard this and ran over to see what happened. The security guard picked up the three and told them they'd be much better in the independent education plug. Tenn started to panic. She had only been alive for a few hours, and was already in trouble. The security guard dumped them off in a small boxed up room. "I can't believe we got in trouble because of Zim! He should be the one in trouble!" Maria muttered. Tenn stood up and grabbed Maria's journal. "You okay?" Tenn asked as she gave Maria back the journal. "Tenn, do you think we should be in trouble?" Tenn looked oddly confused and answered with a simple no. "Then what do you think should've happened?" Maria asked quietly. "I think that Zim should be in trouble for what he did." Tenn said with a smile. Minutes later the door opened. A security guard threw in Zim and Skoodge. As the security guard was starting to walk away, when he noticed the three others. He grabbed them and tossed them out.

Tenn cheered. Maria, Tenn, and Zara walked towards Red and Purple. "How'd you three get out that quick?" Red asked. "Did you escape?" Purple asked with wide-eyes. "Nope. The security guard let us out." Maria explained. Red and Purple got very wide-eyed. A security guard never let Smeets out without it staying for at least twenty-four hours. Maria quickly ran off before she had to explain anything. Tenn waddled behind. "I wonder about that Maria." Red said as Maria ran off with the others. "Well, I think she's dreamy." Red looked at Purple like he had just said the most stupid thing in the world.

As Maria ran off she ran into a fairly tall Smeet. The Smeet turned around to notice three little Irkens. "I'm sorry, it seems we haven't met. I'm Nihya. What about you?" Maria stood up and said "I'm Maria, and this is Tenn and Zara." Tenn and Zara leaned over Maria's shoulders and waved. "Well it's nice to meet you all! Would you like to hang out with me for the day?" Maria nodded and they started walking off. "Why do you have no eyes?" Maria asked as she looked at the empty eye sockets of Nihya. "I was born like that." Maria looked very confused. She had heard of something like that with Tenn. Tenn was born with one red and one purple eye. That was something weird with both of them indeed. "So, what's your opinion on Red and Purple?" Maria asked. "They're both morons." Maria thought it was like everyone in the education plug thought the same. Red and Purple are idiots. They'll regret that they thought that in awhile.

A few years passed, and Zim, Red, Purple, Tenn, Zara, and Maria were now in training. Everyone was much taller now, except Zim. Red, Purple and Maria all seemed to be the same size as each other. Zim had only grown a couple of inches, and Zara was just about to Maria's height. Tenn was the second shortest. "When I'm Tallest, I'll fill the empire with joy! Except you two." Maria said with a smirk. "You, Tallest? As if. It's going to be us!" Red said, pointing at purple and him. "But there can only be one Tallest." "Well, then, just me!" Purple started to bawl when noticed he had been rejected by his best friend. Red heard the screaming, and turned around. Purple slapped Red in the face and ran off. Nihya, now also the same size of Maria, came over. "What's going on here?" Nihya asked. "Who do you think the next Tallest will be Nihya?" "You, Maria." Nihya lied. Nihya thought she would be the next Tallest, but didn't want to disappoint her friend. "I still know I'LL be Tallest!" "Why don't we get the tallest opinion?" The both stormed off to the Almighty Tallest Miyuki. "Almighty Tallest Miyuki?" Miyuki turned around. "Hello. May I help you little soldier?" Miyuki asked. "My tallest? Who do you think will be the next tallest?" Maria asked pointing at her, then Nihya, then Red. "We'll just have to see my little Irken." Miyuki said and the three ran off.

Suddenly the stereo turned on. "Hello, is this thing on?" Miyuki spoke into the microphone. "Hello soldiers! Today you must take the soldier test to see if you guys are fit to be invaders." "You hear that!" Maria said excitedly to her friends after the speaker turned off. "If we pass we can be invaders!" Maria, Tenn, and Zara jumped up and down excitedly. Purple still stood in the corner, rejected by his friend. Miyuki divided them into two teams. Maria, Tenn, and Zara. Red, Purple, and Zim. Red and purple complained about Zim being on their team, but they were the only trainers taking the test, and Zim can't go alone. "The team that wins the race will become invaders!"

Purple, Red, and Zim huddled and made their decision to cheat. It was all Zim's idea. Maria's team had the opposite idea. The rules were: No trying to kill the other team, no teleporting the other team to another dimension, and no hurting others. The race started. Zim and Maria were the teams' leaders, so they were the racers. The both ran off onto the steep trail. Zim brought out a pair of scissors. He quickly cut a line holding up a heavy bag. The bag fell and knocked Maria off her feet. Maria held onto the edge of the steep track. "Help!" Maria called out as her hand was slipping. Miyuki stood up from her chair and noticed the helpless child. Miyuki dashed from her spot and started running over to Maria. Miyuki quickly pulled up Maria. "Zim! Your team has lost for cheating!" Miyuki called out to Zim. "What rule did we break?" Zim asked. "You tried to kill our leader!" Zara shouted out. "Because of you, Zim, your team will not become invaders. Maria's team will become invaders though." Red and Purple looked angrily at Zim as Maria and her team skipped off.

A few years later Maria, Zara, and Tenn gathered at the soldier training test. They had only come to see Zim fail once again. This time Red was their leader. The race started, and Red ran off. Minutes later, Red slipped into the finish line, and had won. The other team, with Skoodge as their leader, was far behind. Purple ran over to the other team and did this weird, stupid, in your face dance. Maria can see why they won. Zim sat in despair that he didn't get to be part of this. Maria thought he looked so sad. She wondered why he wasn't happy, although he won.

Afterwards Zim was showing Miyuki his new weapon. He didn't know what it was though. He just described it as an absorbing thing. As he was talking about it, it burst in and ate the Almighty Tallest Miyuki. Years later the Almighty Tallest Spork fell into the same fate. The next Tallest in line were Purple and Red. They both became Tallest together, since of the same height of them both. Maria ended up being an inch shorter than them. Purple has learned to hate her, as red did to like her. Maria had also learned to like Red and hate Purple. Not until now had she grown an allergy for donuts. Zara and Tenn still help her along the way.

As for the great assigning, Tenn, Maria, and Zara all ended up in Impending Doom One. They had all been assigned to teams. No one knows how Zim ended up with so many people on his team. The next day Zim destroyed Irk with his team, forcing them to. Obviously this was all Zim's idea. The Irkens scattered everywhere, and Zim killed most of them. Maria, Zara, and Tenn were one of the few Irkens left. They watched in terror as they tried to board their ship. Zim suddenly shot Tenn's Sir Unit, and it fell to the ground. "Lynn!" Tenn shouted out, running for her. The shot that had been fired at Lynn had defected her. Lynn got up and shot a fire at Tenn. Tenn dodged it, but not the second time. The shot killed Tenn, or so everyone thought. Irken blood dripped from her skin, as Maria ran for Tenn. Zim shot a laser at the two, which didn't work with Maria's force field in place. Zara ran, and slid on the mud. She slid right into Maria's force field, making her bounce back. Maria quickly opened up the force field, and Zara ran in. Maria quickly bandaged Tenn's bleeding skull. "Wake up Tenn!" Maria said, tears dripping from her eyes. Tenn wouldn't open her eyes. Maria set her head on Zara and wept. Tears fell from Zara's cheeks.

Maria opened up the force field and stepped out. Zim aimed his gun at Maria. Maria aimed her gun at Zim. Maria ran into her ship and flew up to Zim. She opened up the lid and jumped in. She took her gun and aimed it at Zim's head. Zim backed up slowly, accidently pressing the self destruct button. The robot imploded, leaving them to fall to the ground. When they got to solid ground, Zara walked over to Zim. Zara started hitting Zim. The Tallest came out, and then thought Zara had this under control. It took Zara three hours to stop. She stopped after she saw Zim's head puff up of pain. After this, Zim was banished to Foodcourtia, the Irken snacking planet.

Years later they started Impending doom two. Maria and Zara got into the crowd, wanting to see who got called. When the next person came out, Maria almost fainted. It was Tenn! "Tenn's alive?" Maria shouted out. Everyone turned to stare at Maria. Maria fake smiled, and ran out of the room. Zara ran after her. Maria sat outside the doors, frozen. "I thought Zim killed her?"Maria confusedly said. "Paks can reactivate, you know." Zara said. Maria suddenly noticed that. Maria and Zara went completely silent. After the Great Assigning, Tenn walked out the door to whoever shouted that. She noticed it had been Maria, and could see where the confusion came from. "Hi Maria." She softly said. "You're alive Tenn?" Maria shouted once more. Again, all became silent. Tenn said she'd better get ready for her mission, and left. Maria and Zara walked back to Maria's house.

It's been a few months, and the Tallest still haven't called. This was very strange, because Red loved Maria, and called her almost every day. It's the only think she's worried about for awhile. She just couldn't get her mind off of it. "Something wrong Maria?" Zara asked. "Red hasn't called me in a few months." "So?" "Well, Red almost calls me every day!" "What can you expect? He's the Tallest." Maria suddenly stood in silence, and walked over to the television. She grabbed the phone and typed in the tallest number. She waited hours. They never answered. This was very bad for Maria. She had always been Red's favorite. Maria still got no response for months, yet she called every day. Maria thought it had to do with Red not remembering her.

As she thought more and more about this, Red popped up on the screen. "I-Is it on?" Red asked turning his head towards one of the workers. The worker gave him thumbs up, and Red turned back at the camera. Maria quickly turned to the screen. Red quickly said that he was sorry of not reporting her, because she had swiped from his mind. He said he has just recently checked his missed mails, and noticed her messages. He also said they should probably get done with this conversation before purple gets here. Red also said he'll be referring to the control brains to see if she's fit for an invader, but he knew she was. Maria got worried, and then remembered that the control brains have their opinions and the tallest opinions in their data banks. She needed to hack in and check to see if the control brains had a good profile for her. She quickly got to her computer and hacked into the control brains. She quickly made sure they didn't know what she was doing, and got on with business. She, then, downloaded and printed her profile. It said:

Species: Irken

Gender: Female

Name: Maria

Training to be: Invader, Tallest

Current Titles: Homicidal Maniac

Height: 6 Feet, 4 Inches

Named After: Unknown

Threat Status: Known as Homicidal Maniac and Plain Torture

Intelligence: 15.9

Current Good Relations: Red, Tenn, Zara, Skoodge

Current Bad Relations: Zim, Purple

After reading that, Maria knew she'd do fine. She was described by many as a homicidal maniac, and that's what would be a best invader. She thought it would be nice to see what the others were described as, so she printed out Red, Tenn, Zara, and Zim's profile.

Species: Irken

Gender: Male

Name: Red

Training to be: Tallest

Current Titles: Almighty Tallest

Height: 6 Feet 5 Inches

Named After: Eye Color

Threat Status: Known to go under pressure with emotional stress

Intelligence: 16.8

Current Good Relations: Maria

Current Bad Relations: Skoodge, Zim, Purple

After reading that, Maria was quite surprised. She didn't know Red went under pressure with emotional stress. She went on to Tenn's.

Species: Irken

Gender: Female

Name: Tenn

Training to be: Invader

Current Titles: None

Height: 3 Feet 4 Inches

Named After: Who Knows?

Threat Status: Seems to be free thinking

Intelligence: High 25.6

Current Good Relations: Red, Maria, Zara, Kim

Current Bad Relations: Purple

She wasn't very surprised after that one. On she went to Zara.

Species: Irken

Gender: Female

Name: Zara

Training to be: Invader

Current Titles: Princess

Height: 5 Feet 2 Inches

Named After: Unknown

Threat Status: Abuses Power

Intelligence: 11.0

Current Good Relations: Zara, Red, Maria

Current Bad Relations: Purple, Zim

Maria was actually a bit surprised Zara was a princess, but moved onto Zim's.

Species: Irken

Gender: Male

Name: Zim

Training to be: Invader

Current Titles: Homicidal Maniac

Height: 3 Feet 5 Inches

Named After: Unknown

Threat Status: Way Too Much To Put Down

Intelligence: 1.0

Current Good Relations: Skoodge

Current Bad Relations: Everyone Else

Maria laughed after reading his intelligence. She knew that it was true. She quickly got out of the control brains and stuffed the papers in her purse as the door bell suddenly rang. Maria was quite surprised when she saw the tallest in the door way. "Hi Maria. I checked with the control brains and we both (through a lot of arguing) decided to make you an invader." Red said with a smile. Maria looked over at Purple. "Why's Purple here if he hates me?" Red fake smiled and said "Let's just say, Purple is hurting A LOT!" Maria smiled. Red brought Maria to the Massive and gave her a Sir unit.

"I want a Gir." Maria stated in a grumpy voice. "A what?" Red asked. "Remember Zim?" Maria asked. "I don't like where this is going." Purple said, quietly. "His Sir is named Gir. I want a Gir." "Now I REALLY don't like where this is going." Purple said a little louder then before. Red, thinking this was all very strange, handed her a Sir unit much like Gir, but told her to program it. She quickly pulled together many cords, and the Gir got up. "Kit Kat reporting for duty!" Maria smiled. "Kit Kat?" Red and Purple were quite confused.

"Let's get on to my mission." Maria said. "Oh yes! You'll be assigned to Earth." "Earth? Isn't that where Zim works?" Maria asked, quite worried. "Yeah. It is." "Don't you guys know how badly we get along?" Maria shouted. "Uh, out you go!"Red said and tossed her into her new ship. He set the GPS onto Earth, and headed her off. About six months later Maria started to see a blue planet. "Approaching Earth." The computer spoke.

Maria slowed down to landing speed as someone or something suddenly crashed into her. Maria heard the lid open and a familiar voice said "Hey butterfingers! You want to watch where your going, or am I going to have to" The lid opened and the driver stopped talking immediately! They were both pretty surprised as the mysterious character turned out to be Tenn. Tenn suddenly did a face palm on the ship's side. Tenn picked up her head and looked around. "Well, since both of our ships are totaled" "With Kit Kat and Shardas" Maria interrupted. "We have no choice but to travel to this planet as look for help." They both sat in silence, then Maria spoke up. "You do know Zim's trying to invade here, right?" Tenn and Maria stared at each other, then at the empty vast of space. "Y-your kidding right? We have to ask that THING for help?" Tenn suddenly did another face palm on the ship's side, denting it more and more. "You know, we'll have to stay longer with that thing if you keep doing that." Tenn stopped. Maria grabbed two jet packs, then noticed they got destroyed in the process. Also was every other device to get them to Earth. The only thing left to use was her cell phone.

She quickly dialed Zim's number. A mysterious voice came on the phone. "Cut the fake voice Zim, it's Maria. You know, Red's favorite?" At that surprise, Zim flipped the phone out of his hand. He quickly switched his voice back and got back on the phone. "M-M-Maria?" "Yes you idiot, who do you think it was?" Zim suddenly went silent. "Zim, although I'm going to regret this, our ships were totaled by Earth and I need YOU to get us." "O-o-ok." "Just come get us or I'll go get Red and he will literally TEAR OUT YOUR INSIDES AND PUT THEM" "OK! OK! I GET IT!" Zim quickly interrupted. "You'll just have to stay there for an hour or two." Maria then hung up and sat in her ship grumpily. "Well, Maria it could be worse." Maria just sat there grumpily. Tenn, not wanting to get involved, sat down with her and sat grumpily. Maria, then, shoved Tenn out of the ship. This happened about five more times. Tenn, then, gave up. After a couple of minutes Maria and Tenn broke up into a kitty fight. Then, of course, they started strangling each other and Maria even bit Tenn's leg. Right about then Zim appeared, like he said he would, but didn't say a single word. He then closed the lid to the Voot Cruiser, and almost left, when Maria noticed him and instantly stopped.

"H-hi Z-Zim." Zim was getting a little impatient and grabbed Maria's and Tenn's feet, and dragged them into the Voot Cruiser. He let go of Maria and Tenn, and they both banged their heads against the bottom of the Voot Cruiser. Maria got up. "Oh my gosh, Kit Kat!" Maria quickly ran out of the Voot Cruiser and grabbed Shardas and Kit Kat. She quickly ran back inside. As they were about to start the ship, there was another unexpected crash. Zim tried to get the Voot Cruiser to go, but it wouldn't budge. Zim opened up the lid, and noticed another Irken inspecting her ship as well.

"Hey, what was that for?" Zim yelled. Maria and Tenn peaked out to see what was going on. They were all quite surprised to see that it was Zara. Zara, then looked at them. "Well, this was unexpected." Tenn remarked. "Zara, why are you here?" Maria asked. "Well, YOU agreed to go to that party I mentioned with ME, and apparently you went missing! So I, of course, had to go LOOKING for YOU!" Maria, quite annoyed, walked out of the ship, grabbed Zara, and stomped back into the ship. Maria sat down grumpily, and shoved Zim out of the ship. Tenn sat there knowing this was what happened five minutes ago all over again.

As Maria was trying to bite Zim's leg off, an Irken ship pulled over. Out stepped Tak. "What are you doing here Tak?" Maria asked, grumpily. "I was on my search for Zim, when I saw you guys stranded, but, in the ship seems to be Zim." Zim slowly backed up to the edge of the ship. "I'm sorry, but this Irken's life has already been taken." Maria announced, holding up Zim by the hand. "Well then, I'll just have to take one of your FRIENDS won't I?" Tak quickly grabbed Zara, and drove off. Maria quickly looked around and saw emergency jetpacks in the back of the ship. She strapped one on, and off she went. She finally caught up with Tak when she set her jetpack for super boost. She landed silently on the ship, and opened the lid. Tak was pretty scared as she always has from Red's favorite.

Maria pulled out a knife, and just one slice led to a horrible fate. It didn't kill her. Maria didn't go all the way through, but she was still panicking. Blood was going everywhere, and Zara quickly dialed 911. Maria took her emergency bandage out of her pocket, and wrapped it around Tak's bleeding waist. Tenn and Zim finally caught up, out of breath, and looked at Tak and Maria in horror. They could here sirens in the background.

The ambulance quickly pulled over and hauled Tak into the ship. The Tallest also ended up there, now knowing who did it. The workers dragged them into the Massive. After a little talk with Maria, she knew she was going to be banished, but instead, they started to get ready to banish Zara. "So, you're banishing Zara for something I did?" Maria asked. "Yeah, that's right." "Why can't you just banish Purple?" Maria asked, quite loudly. Red then looked at Purple, then to Maria. "You can't banish a Tallest, Maria." "You want to don't you?" Red hung his head. "Yes, yes I do." "Well, if you're ready to split us three apart, only one thing left to do." Maria pulled out the sword, covered with Tak's blood. She whipped it around, and cut off the handcuffs on Zara's hands, not leaving a mark on Zara. She quickly whipped it around to Red's neck. "It's over Red!" The sword slipped out of Maria's hand, and abruptly turned around and the three walked away.

"Maria, Me and Zara both know you and Red can't survive five minutes without each other." "Well, it may be like taking away junk food from Purple for a day or two." "Oh, don't put that memory back into my head, I tried it before!" Zara interrupted. "Ok, well, I believe I can." Maria suddenly tripped over another female Irken. The gun she was holding flung into the air.

"Hey! What was that for?" She meanly asked. Maria stood up and wiped the dirt off her dress. "I'm sorry, didn't see you there." Maria helped the mysterious Irken up. "I'm Maria. What's your name?" "Chloe. My name's Chloe." Chloe said. "Ok, what were trying to do with this gun?" Maria asked as she picked up the gun. Shoot Purple." Chloe creepily smiled. "But, it seems you've destroyed my gun." "Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Maria said sheepishly. "So, why are you trying to kill Purple?" Tenn asked. "It's his reason I was banished to Foodcourtia. Who cares if I try to assassinate him? I escaped to get my revenge." Chloe explained. "Nice plan, girl!" Maria said, doing a high five. They all heard running, and peaked their heads out.

They saw Purple running towards their way. The four quickly ducked out the door. Maria got out her super glue, and glued the door shut. They quickly huddled into the emergency ships and took off. Purple pounded on the door way as they shuttled off. Chloe chuckled as we got away safely. "You know, you'll turn around SOMETIME for Red." Zara said. Maria glared madly at Zara, and went even faster. Maria got quite impatient, and went to full speed.

They ended up near Earth seconds later. They all, then, crash landed in the roof of Zim's house because of utter malfunction. Tenn and Zara quickly hid for cover. Maria quickly put on the disguise Zim handed her earlier, and Zim the same. A human ran to the crashed ship. "Are you guys ok?" The human quickly worried. Maria and Zim got out of the ship, barely able to walk. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" The human cried. "Who are you?" Maria dizzily said, her eyesight blurry. "Oh, my names Miz!" Miz said quite gleefully. Zim hopped out. "Miz huh? My names Zim. Glad to, uh, meet you." He said, quite nervously. Then it hit Zim. This was Purple's banished daughter! "Oh my gosh! Miz? The Almighty Tallest Purple's daughter?" Miz then noticed too why Zim was such a familiar name. "Zim? The banished Irken who escaped Foodcourtia's cold, dark grasp." They both stared deeply into each others eyes. Maria then broke them apart. "I'm sorry to break the love between you two, but we've got our ships and Sir Units to fix." "Oh right! Silly me." Zim said with a chuckle.

They all dashed inside and into Zim's base. "Oh, oops." "What is it Maria?" Maria took out a metal blob from the ship. "Looks like Gir's totaled as well as the others." They, then, all stared at the metal blob that was some how Gir. "Hey guys! I've got good news, and bad." Tenn said as she walked into the room. "The good news is that some of the snacks did survive the flight. The bad news is that the only ones that survived were the donuts. Oh, and the other bad news is that we can't call anyone off of Earth or we could be tracked by the Tallest." After hearing this, Maria began to freak out. She suddenly picked up a brick, and threw it at Zim. Zim luckily missed the first throw, but not the second. Zim was out for about three weeks.

He woke up to the hand of Miz's Sir Unit's hand. "Hey, what happened?" Zim said as he picked up his dizzy head. "Let's just say Maria has anger issues." Suddenly Zara burst into the room. "We've been tracked!" Everyone gasped and ran for the door. Maria quickly grabbed Zim and ran for it. They got outside, but could already see the massive. They all stood there frozen, Miz more then the others. They all ran, but the workers grabbed them before they could get anywhere. They all struggled to get free, but Chloe stood still. "Chloe what are you doing?" Maria asked. "Don't worry." Chloe whispered. "I have a plan!" Maria quickly whispered that to the others, and they all stopped struggling, though no one knew of the plan. They were suddenly shoved into the Massive. Purple walked in to the room. Suddenly Maria got up and tried to say something to Purple, but the wrong word popped out. "Maria just swore at the Almighty Tallest Purple." They all stared at Maria. Then Maria and Purple stared arguing quite loudly. Chloe, wanting to put her plan into action just stood there, getting more and more impatient. Suddenly she pulled out a gun, and shot the bullet that ended Purple's life.

They all stared at Chloe. "That was your plan?" "Part of it." Chloe smiled, as she knew of something that would happen to Maria. Suddenly everyone heard a sudden pop. They all looked at Maria, who seemed weirdly an inch taller. Red peaked in and stared at Maria. He walked over, and everyone noticed they were exactly the same height. "Purple was somehow holding your growth back. Once he's dead, he can't hold you back any more." Everyone still stood at the sight of Maria, everyone cheered. Maria was going to be the Tallest, side by side with Red. Red quickly noticed where this was going, and grabbed a Tallest's outfit, and handed it to Maria. Maria quickly ran into the bathroom and changed. Once she walked out, they could barely tell Maria from Red, since Maria was the only girl born without curly antenna or eyelashes. They all decided that they should go to Foodcourtia to celebrate. Once there Sizz-Lor walked up to Red. "What happened to Purple?" He asked quietly. Red picked up Chloe, and Chloe pointed her gun at Sizz-Lor. "Just like that." They all laughed. "Now who's this?" He asked, pointing to Maria. "Remember Maria, here she is." Sizz-Lor stared at Maria. "Wow." Was the only word that came out of his mouth. After that they had a party to celebrate at Foodcourtia. Red quickly grabbed Maria and got to somewhere private. "So, do you forgive me for what I was going to do to Zara?" Maria grabbed Red, twirled him around, gave him a giant kiss on the lips, and twirled him back. "Does that answer her question?" Red dizzily collapsed to the floor, and blushed. For only the likes of Red, this was a Tallest's dream come true. THE END


End file.
